Shrink (001)
Shrink, A.K.A. Experiment 001, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, and Jumba's first ever experiment. He is designed to shrink and/or enlarge objects. He was apparently named by Jumba and Hämsterviel before coming to Earth. His one true place is enlarging goods at the Keo Farm. Shrink is voiced by Frank Welker. Bio Experiment 001 was the 1st genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was an experimental experiment designed to change the sizes of objects. When he was created, it is presumed Jumba and/or Hämsterviel dubbed him Shrink. Right after he was created, it got to the press who posted things about him in the papers. One clip showed a headline of "Idiot Scientist Actually Creates Something!" with Hämsterviel's enlarged bottom in Jumba's face. Eventually, Shrink and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At some point, Shrink was presumably activated, captured, and tamed. Leroy & Stitch Shrink was seen in a newspaper clip when Shrink was seen in a newspaper clip on the wall of Jumba's lab along with several other pictures of Jumba and Hämsterviel's early accomplishments. Hämsterviel then tried to convince Jumba to work for him again. However, Jumba refused and pointed out that Hämsterviel had been responsible for getting the former arrested. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Shrink, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not shrink participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Shrink makes an appearance in Season 2 of the anime series where he shrinks Stitch and Yuna's cousin. It is revealed that he can be very mischievous and has the ability to levitate. He appears again in a later episode along with Squeak, Clip, Nosox, and Retro. Personality Shrink is a mischievous being, and appears to be simple-minded. Levitating takes energy out of him, as he often rests on tree branches or the like. Biology Appearance Shrink is a small purple experiment with a white lower jaw and chest, three wobbly legs, two stubby little arms and two floppy antennae with two rings. Special Abilities Shrink emits a green ray from his eyes that will shrink an object or organism to a very small size. It has been demonstrated that only the first zap shrinks the object, the second restores its size, and every other enlarges it. He can deny gravity to an extent of levitation and/or flight. Weaknesses Shrink can easily be manipulated by his victims, he can be easily steered by directing his antennae, and can be used as a turret. Trivia *Shrink is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Yaarp, Gigi, Elastico, Hammerface, Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, and Leroy. *Shrink's pod color is blue. *Shrink is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 001 Primary function: Shrinker". Gallery 001_shrink_by_bricerific43-d57kb63.jpg 001 shrink update by bricerific43-d5ar1ao.jpg X 001 shrink profile by bricerific43-d55tk0f.jpg|Shrink's headshot 001_shrink_size_comparison_by_bricerific43-d5a6oqz.jpg|Shrink's size comparison 001_-_shrink.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-44-24.jpg|Shrink's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h04m22s160.png 001shrink.jpg vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png screenCapture 08.02.13 13-46-09.jpg|Shrink in Stitch! anime Shrink1.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-46-34.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-47-35.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-48-16.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-48-41.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-24-28.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-24-26.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-25-03.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-25-04.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-25-31.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-29-04.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-30-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-31-20.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments